teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Parasomnia/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: No, just thinking... : STILES: About what? : SCOTT: Senior year. Things have been good. ... At some point, the scale has to tip one way or the other. : STILES: ... Really bad. : SCOTT: Theo? : THEO: I want to be a part of your pack. : BELASKO: I didn't just come to claim your status. : THE SURGEON: You were supposed to remove the obstacles. : BELASKO: Give me a second chance! : THE SURGEON: No second chances. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : NATALIE: Most of these colleges require recommendations. Yours will need to be pretty stellar, considering your GPA. : NATALIE: Tracy? : NATALIE: You feeling a little overwhelmed? : TRACY: No, I'm... I'm okay. : NATALIE: Have you been getting enough sleep? : TRACY: Not really... : NATALIE: You know, teenagers have different circadian rhythms. When you're waking up for school, your body is still producing melatonin. You all need more sleep. : TRACY: It's not just that... : NATALIE: What do you mean? : TRACY: I get night terrors. : NATALIE: Actual night terrors? Parasomnia? : TRACY: I usually don't remember them... : NATALIE: "Usually?" Was there one night you do remember? FLASHBACK-- STEWART HOUSE, THE PREVIOUS NIGHT END FLASHBACK : TRACY: My dad found me on the floor, lying beside the chair. : NATALIE: What about the skylight? : TRACY: That's the thing-- it doesn't actually open. It was sealed shut a couple of years ago to weatherproof it. : NATALIE: So, some of it was definitely a dream? : TRACY: And some of it wasn't. : NATALIE: Honey, I'm going to propose that most of it was. You know, there's a theory that one of the biological functions of dreaming is to stimulate threatening events? It's a way for our brain to rehearse dealing with them. I think you're dealing with normal anxiety, Tracy-- the kind very common to seniors. : TRACY: I better go. Class is going to be starting soon... : TRACY: ...And I should... : NATALIE: Tracy, are you okay? : NATALIE: Oh, my God! Tracy! : NATALIE: God, Tracy! Breathe! : NATALIE: Oh, honey! Oh... : TRACY: Is this common? BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: Remember, for intramuscular injections in the hind leg-- : SCOTT: -- Stay clear of the sciatic nerve. : DEATON. Excellent. Aspirate back to make sure you haven't hit a vein... Then, just keep the needle still. : SCOTT: Ow! : DOG: Grrrrr! : DEATON: He's a little one, but his teeth are still sharp. : SCOTT: Sorry, buddy. : STEPHANIE: Come on. Good boy! : SCOTT: Here you go, Stephanie. : STEPHANIE: Thank you, Dr. McCall. : SCOTT: I'm not a doctor yet. : SCOTT: Find anything? : DEATON: Maybe... : DEATON: Are you sure this guy was a Werewolf? As far as I can tell, these claws are actually talons. In fact, they're the talons of a harpy eagle, one of the largest known birds of prey. : SCOTT: How does a Werewolf get talons? : DEATON: Personally, I'm more interested in how these talons somehow were able to absorb your power. The only one who should be able to do that is a Beta of your own making. : SCOTT: Someone like Liam... : DEATON: Exactly. : SCOTT: And what if I let someone into my pack? : DEATON: Like, another Beta? : DEATON: I would normally say "no," but I'm starting to wonder if the rules to our supernatural world aren't as rigid as I once thought... : DEATON: Or, maybe someone's trying to change those rules. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: I know his family left town around the time Theo was nine or ten... his older sister died in an accident when he was eight.... : STILINSKI: Please, go to school. : STILES: Dad, this kid's a Werewolf! : STILINSKI: Your best friend is a Werewolf! You are dating a Werecoyote. I still don't know what Kira's supposed to be. When the flying monkeys come soaring through this station, you will have my undivided attention. Until then? Just go to school. : STILES: suspiciously ...What did you do? : STILINSKI: What? What do you mean, "What did I do?" : STILES: There's something different about you... : STILINSKI: What are you talking about? : STILES: What is it? What's different? : STILINSKI: For the love of God, Stiles, just go to school! : STILES: I will go if you promise to do a full background check of the Raekens. : STILINSKI: No. You know what? Just because I'm the only law enforcement officer who knows anything about this does not make it my responsibility to do something every time you have a minor suspicion! : STILES: ...Except you're not the only one. : STILINSKI: PARRISH! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: So, you ran a background check, and all you found was a speeding ticket? : STILES: A speeding ticket signed by Theo's dad eight years ago. : MALIA: Which means what? : STILES: Who speeds? People trying to get away from something! : MALIA: Well, how many tickets do you have? : STILES: scoffing None! : MALIA: How many would you have if your dad didn't get you out of them? : STILES: ...Seventeen. : MALIA: I don't know, Stiles... I mean, I see why you're worried-- he's really hot. He's got like great hair, perfect body... You should definitely feel threatened. : STILES: Thank you... Because I do... Now more than ever. : MALIA: You want me to torture him? : STILES: No, I don't want you to torture him! : MALIA: I'm pretty sure I can take him... : STILES: I have a plan, all right? There are steps to doing this right. : MALIA: What steps? : STILES: We get the story, verify the facts. You find the piece that doesn't fit. and... And catch him in the act. That's how you do it. : MALIA: Why are you so suspicious of this guy? : THEO: Because I remember Theo from fourth grade, okay? That's not Theo. : KIRA: First day of senior year! : SCOTT: Last first day ever. : MASON: This is the one I was telling you about. I got it from a rare book dealer in Germany. Cost me two hundred bucks, but it was totally worth it. : LIAM: anxiously You're still reading about this stuff? : MASON: I was attacked by an armor-plated giant wearing a bear skull-- it left an impression. : MASON: Look. Look, have you ever seen anything like this? : LIAM: Uh, no... Never... : MASON: And then, there's this whole section about the Nagual. Have you ever heard of the name Tez-cat-- : LIAM: --Tezcatlipoca. : LIAM: No. No, never heard of him. : MR. YUKIMURA: Take your seats, everyone. : LIAM: Oh... Great. : MR. YUKIMURA: Liam... You're not gonna just stand there, are you? : LIAM: Maybe... : MR. YUKIMURA: The whole semester? : LIAM: ...Maybe... : MR. YUKIMURA: Liam, have a seat. : MR. YUKIMURA: All right, welcome to History 103... : KIRA: Scott? Are you in the right class? : SCOTT: AP Biology? : KIRA: Do you know what AP stands for? : SCOTT: ...Advanced Placement? : MRS. FINCH: Welcome to AP Biology! Let's see who's awake. Can somebody tell me what plasmids are? : LYDIA: Circular, self-replicating DNA molecules often used in cloning proteins. : MRS. FINCH: Nicely stated, Lydia. Now, can you tell me what vitamin is absorbed in the stomach via parietal cell production of a glycoprotein? : LYDIA: Uh... : MRS. FINCH: B-12. : MRS. FINCH: Mr. McCall, did you know the answer? : SCOTT: Um, no. : MRS. FINCH: It's a common test question. What's your number one college pick? : SCOTT: Umm... : MRS. FINCH: Stop saying "um..." : SCOTT: Sorry. UC-Davis. : MRS. FINCH: Good choice. It's the best school on the West Coast for biological and physical sciences. You're in the right class if that's what you're hoping for. Who else thinks they're in the right class? : MRS. FINCH: Good! Then you should all be prepared for the test tomorrow. : MRS. FINCH: Don't be so disappointed! This test is specifically to help you determine whether you should actually be in AP Biology. You have two weeks to drop. Tomorrow's test will just weed out the ones who shouldn't be there... And that could be any of you. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Hey! You! You're coming with me. : SCOTT: I've got a free period... : STILES: So do I. And so does Theo Raeken. Let's go. : MASON: Look, I'm not saying I believe all of it a hundred percent, but people around us seem to know things. Like Lydia? She knows things. : LIAM: Dude, it's the first day of school. Shouldn't you be thinking about other things, like... : LIAM: Like the soccer team? : MASON: What do you think I'm going to do? Follow them out to the field and watch them practice while I pretend to study? : LIAM: shrugging It's warm out. They're probably gonna be shirtless... : MASON: sighing I'll see you in physics. : HAYDEN: Nice shorts. : LIAM: Yeah, thanks... : LIAM: You know, I was wondering if you were still pissed off about the sixth grade, but I guess you cleared that up... : HAYDEN: I'm not pissed off, Liam-- : HAYDEN: I'm vengeful. : TRACY: There's nothing there... There's nothing there... There's nothing there... There's nothing there... There's nothing there... : LYDIA: Tracy? Are you all right? : LYDIA: How about we go outside, hmmm? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL FLASHBACK--ROUGHLY ONE YEAR AGO, UNKNOWN CALIFORNIAN TOWN : THEO: voiceover I was skating in a neighbor's empty pool, trying to do a handplant. Nobody was home. I'm not that good of a skateboarder, but I guess I was feeling pretty determined, because I completely lost track of time. I didn't even realize that it was night until the yard lights came on. Like I said, I wasn't very good. On my last try, I went down and hit hard-- really hard. I was sitting there at the bottom of the pool, and I realized something... I never heard the board come back down. It came at me fast. I barely had a chance to turn around before it bit me, right here. END FLASHBACK : SCOTT: It wasn't an accident-- he wanted to turn you. : STILES: Right. So, why aren't you part of his pack, then? Why didn't he come back for you? : THEO: Because by the time of my first full moon, he was dead. : STILES: How did you know that? : THEO: I met another one of his pack a couple weeks later. He told me the Alpha that bit me was killed by two of his own Betas. They were twins. : THEO: Scott, listen to my pulse-- I'm telling the truth. : STILES: Right, or you just know how to steady your heart rate while you're lying your ass off. : THEO: Why would I lie? : STILES: Because maybe, you're not who you say you are. : THEO: Okay. In the fourth grade, you had an inhaler. I had one, too. I remember this day where I ended up in the nurse's office with an asthma attack-- a bad one. I was waiting to be taken to the ER. You were waiting for the principal. You told me what would happen when you go to the ER for asthma. How they give you oxygen, an IV of prednisone. You made it sound easy, like everything would be okay. I've been by myself this whole time. Everybody knows that lone wolves, they don't make it on their own. I swear, I'm that same kid from fourth grade. I was hoping you are, too. : THEO: I better not be late for class-- you're not the only ones I need to make a good impression on. : STILES: No! Don't give me that look. : SCOTT: We have to give people the benefit of the doubt sometimes. : STILES: Not this time, all right? I'm right! There's something off about him, I can feel it. : SCOTT: Lydia's the psychic, not you. : STILES: She's not psychic-- she's a Banshee, okay? There's a difference. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: I know what parasomnia is, Mom. But what about the feathers? : NATALIE: People with night terrors have done far stranger things than eating their own pillows. And anyway, I already told her to take the rest of the day off, but she said she didn't want to miss the first day. : LYDIA: Let me try. : LYDIA: I don't have any more classes. I can take her home and talk to her. : NATALIE: Lydia, she's having trouble sleeping. If she needs help beyond that, we'll find her professional help. Got it? : LYDIA: I couldn't agree more. STEWART HOUSE : PARRISH: I don't see any signs of an attempted forced entry... : PARRISH: The latch seems okay. You said something about birds, Tracy? : TRACY: The bird was at the skylight-- the one that woke me up. : PARRISH: Can I take a look? : PARRISH: Tracy, you said the skylight was sealed for weatherproofing? : TRACY: Yeah. Why? : LYDIA: Anything? : PARRISH: No. Nothing. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MR. YUKIMURA: Ease into it, Malia. Easy does it. : MR. YUKIMURA: Okay... I think we're all good for today. : MALIA: Yeah? How did I do? : MR. YUKIMURA: ...There's room for improvement. : SCOTT: So, you found something? : STILES: Another signature. This is Theo's dad's signature on a speeding ticket from eight years ago, and this is his dad's signature on a transfer form to Beacon Hills HIgh School from just a few days ago. : KIRA: How did you get his transfer form? : SCOTT: You didn't break into the administration office... : STILES: No, I did not break into the administration office. : STILES: ...Okay, I might have broken into the administration office. Can we just focus on the signatures, please? They're different. : MALIA: They're sort-of different... : STILES: They're completely different! Come on, look. The garlands don't match, the undulations of the sinuous stroke are totally off... And look! Look at this-- perfect example of the criminal tremor. : KIRA: So, now Theo is Theo, but his parents aren't his parents? : STILES: Someone's not someone. And when I figure out who that someone really is, someone's in big trouble. : SCOTT: But no one's done anything wrong... : STILES: Yet. If Theo's parents are both psychotic killers, we should not trust him, right? : MALIA: ...My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf... : STILES: Okay. It's fine. You know what? I'll figure it out myself. Right? I don't need you, or you, or you. I don't need anyone. : LIAM: What's a "criminal tremor?" : STILES: It doesn't matter. STEWART HOUSE : PARRISH: I can't do anything official right now, but I can come back after my shift tonight and watch the house for a couple hours. : LYDIA: I'll keep you company. : PARRISH: I think I'll be okay. : LYDIA: But this is your own time. : PARRISH: I wouldn't do it if I didn't think something strange was going on. I also owe you. : LYDIA: For what? : PARRISH: Three weeks of digging through every piece of old literature and mythology, trying to figure out the "something strange" going on with me. : LYDIA: But we never figured it out. I'll bring you coffee. : PARRISH: Don't you have class tomorrow? : LYDIA: One class. : PARRISH: How can you only have one class? : LYDIA: I had enough credits to graduate last year, and I will bring you coffee at midnight if I want to. : PARRISH: Medium Americano. Black. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : STILES: I told you he was up to something! : LIAM: We just spent three hours watching this dude play video games in his bedroom. He better be out here covering up a mass murder. : STILES: Let's find out. You still got his scent? : LIAM: Don't need it. : STILES: What? What's wrong? : LIAM: I forgot... I was supposed to meet Mason at the school gym. : STILES: Okay, why didn't you just tell him? : LIAM: Tell him what? : STILES: Anything. : LIAM: I can't just tell him anything... : STILES: Why not? : LIAM: Because I haven't told him everything... : STILES: Still? We said it was okay. : LIAM: Yeah, I know, but it's not that easy! It's a lot to accept. : STILES: He watched my dad blow up a Berserker with a landmine. I think the groundwork's been pretty thoroughly laid for acceptance. : STILES: Scott and I have been through this, okay? More than once. It's always been better when they know. : LIAM: But what if he freaks out? What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he tries to stab me with something silver? Or, what if-- : LIAM: AGH! : STILES: What the hell are you doing? : LIAM: I... : STILES: There he is. Hurry up! Stop screwing around. : STILES: Come on, try and get his scent. : STILES: Get anything? : LIAM: Soap. It's nice, it smells good. : STILES: Not his soap-- his emotional state! Chemosignals, remember? : LIAM: Oh, yeah! Okay. I... : LIAM: He's sad. : STILES: He's sad? : LIAM: Well, not just sad. It's more like... grief. : STILES: Grief? : STILES: Oh, my God! Go! We have to go. : LIAM: What? Why? : STILES: Go! Right now. Just go! : STILES: That's the bridge where they found his sister. : LIAM: What sister? : STILES: The one that got lost and died from exposure. He's leaving a flower for her. : LIAM: That doesn't sound evil... : STILES: I know. : THEO: ...What are you guys doing? : LIAM: Grrrr... : THEO: Whoa! Why do I get the feeling this kid's tougher than he looks? : STILES: Only when we let him off his leash. : THEO: Stiles, we were in Little League together. Why are you so suspicious of me? : STILES: Because of these. One's a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago. The other one's a signature on a transfer form to Beacon High. They're different. : THEO: Huh. Yeah, they do look a little different... : STILES: No, they're totally different-- signed by two different people. : THEO: So, my dad's not my dad? Like, he's an imposter? : STILES: Yeah, something like that. : THEO: Who do you think I am? : STILES: We don't know yet. : THEO: Want me to give you a DNA sample or something...? : STILES: No. I don't have anything from fourth grade to match it to. : THEO: You know, Stiles, I came back here for Scott... But I also came back for you. Someone like you. Someone who's willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don't have anyone like that, but Scott does. You all do. I know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be here. I'm meant to be part of this pack. STEWART HOUSE : MR. STEWART: I think it's pretty secure now. : MR. STEWART: Look, I've got to meet a client at the courthouse, okay? But I'll be back soon. : MR. STEWART: I won't let anything happen to you. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : SCOTT: Find anything? : STILES: Nope. : LIAM: I fell in a hole... : SCOTT: It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn't it? : STILES: Yes, it was. Very embarrassing. So, we're gonna leave now. : STILES: Son of a... : STILES: Liam, just do me a favor? Get in the car and turn the ignition when I say. : SCOTT: Stiles? : STILES: Be with you in a sec. : STILES: Try it. : SCOTT: Stiles... : STILES: Yes. Okay? We followed him out here. What do you want me to say? That I'm a stalker? Huh? That I'm crazy? Totally paranoid? None of this is new information! : SCOTT: Now you're gonna try to at least give him the benefit of the doubt? : STILES: I give people benefit of the doubt! I've given a lot of benefit to a lot of people. : SCOTT: Like Derek? ...Kira? ...Liam? : STILES: I was right about Peter. : STILES: Try it again! : STILES: You know, I bet you still think there's something about him that can ve saved. : SCOTT: Maybe. : STILES: Try it again. : SCOTT: Why can't you trust anyone? : STILES: Because you trust everyone! : STILES: AHH! : SCOTT: Are you okay? : STILES: I'm fine. : SCOTT: You could've broken it-- : STILES: --It's not broken. : SCOTT: Let me see it. : STILES: I'm fine. : SCOTT: Let me see it. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: Hey. Hey, sorry I'm late. : MASON: Oh no, you're not late-- you missed it. I worked out... for two hours. : LIAM: Yeah, I know, I forgot. : LIAM: And I'm gonna tell you why. Actually, I'm gonna tell you a lot of things. A lot of hard-to-believe things. Really hard to believe. : MASON: There's a wolf... : LIAM: Yeah, I'm getting to that-- : MASON: No, there's a wolf right behind you... : LIAM: That's a wolf! : LIAM: RAWRRRRRRRRRR! : LIAM: There's something I gotta tell you... : MASON: You're a Werewolf! YUKIMURA HOUSE : KIRA: So, how come you never told me why you want to go to UC-Davis? : SCOTT: It's a really good school, not too far from the Bay Area... : KIRA: It also has the best program for biological and physical sciences-- perfect for someone who wants to be a veterinarian. : KIRA: Why wouldn't you tell me? Were you worried about what I would think? : SCOTT: No. No, not at all. It's actually because... I'm worried I'm not smart enough to make it. : KIRA: You'll make it. STEWART HOUSE : PARRISH: As far as I can tell, no one's gone in and no one's come out. : LYDIA: Sorry I wasted your time. : PARRISH: Not a total waste. I'm just glad Tracy's okay. DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATER : TRACY: There's nothing there. There's nothing,,. There's nothing... It's not real. I"m sleeping, I'm just sleeping... : THE SURGEON: No , Tracy... You're awakening. : TRACY: GOD! STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: Usually, we wait until they do something wrong before we declare them guilty. : STILES: Well, he's guilty of something. : STILINSKI: Accusations require proof, and proof always trumps instinct-- it has to. : STILES: I know, Dad. : STILINSKI: Let it go, Stiles. Get some sleep. : STILES: Hey, Dad? : STILINSKI: Mmm-hmm? : STILES: I got it. There's something different. I know what it is. : STILINSKI: Okay... : STILES: You're not wearing your wedding ring anymore. : STILINSKI: You're sure this kid's guilty? : STILES: Absolutely. : STILINSKI: Then all you gotta do is wait--if they're really guilty, eventually, they make a mistake. They always make a mistake. RAEKEN HOUSE : THEO: You were told to practice. It was supposed to be indistinguishable from the original. It was supposed to be perfect. : "MR. RAEKEN": I swear, I practiced! Hundreds upon hundreds of times. : "MRS. RAEKEN": I wouldn't say hundreds... : THEO: There is one way a false signature can be explained. It's not easy to write when you're wearing a cast... : THEO: Is it? : "MR. RAEKEN": AHHHHHHHHHHH! END CREDITS"' Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5A Category:Unfinished Transcripts